The Gatekeepers Turtwig X Vulpix (Ris X Ivy) PMD Lemon
by Redrunner613
Summary: Ris and Ivy are tasked with being the gatekeepers for the day, but what will happen in the tunnel? Rated M for Lemons.


**"The Gatekeepers"**

 **This Fanfiction is inspired by Ris Grestar's Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series**

 **I don't own Pokemon, or any characters here… yada-yada-yada, you know the drill, let's move on!**

Ris: _Great, first we caught a wanted outlaw, at the top of a huge mountain, and got paid next to nothing, now we've got to be the gate keepers for the day? Working for the guild blows!_

Loudred: "LOOK ALL YOU TWO HAVE TO DO IS INSPECT THE FOOTPRINTS OF VISITORS, THEN TELL ME WHAT POKEMON THEY ARE! ALL RIGHT? UNDERSTOOD?"

Ris: _God, yes, just please stop talking, your voice is torture to my ears! "_ Understood!"

Loudred: "GOOD THEN LET'S GET TO **WORK**! BUCK UP AND DO A **GOOD** JOB!"

The two shuffled down the tunnel until they were enveloped in darkness, and Ivy managed to trip and fall.

Ivy: "Yow! It's pitch black in here Ris… We'll have to feel our way… Ris, why are you touching me?"

Ris scrambled away, muttering apologies.

Ris: _It's so dark in here, I can't even tell where Ivy is, or where the wall is!_

***LEMONS***

Ris tried his best to find the wall of the tunnel, but ended up walking into, and tripping up Ivy. He ultimately landed between her hind legs. Ivy shrieked letting out an ember that lit a vine hanging near the two, illuminating the area. Upon realizing where he was, his cock slowly poked out of its sheath, poking against Ivy's tiny slit.

Ivy: "Ohhhh, that feels goooOOOD!"

Ris: _I can't take it any longer, I have t-_

Loudred: " **HOW'S IT GOING?!** HAVE YOU TAKEN POSITION AT THE SENTRY POST?"

Ris: _Damn it Loudred! Now I lost my chance to fuck I-_

Ivy: "We- We're fine Loudred, I just got tangled in some... vines, yeah vines! It might take a bit to get free…"

Ivy then looked seductively at Ris, watching Ris quickly turn red.

Loudred: "WELL OKAY, IT'S NOT LIKE IT HASN'T HAPPENNED TO ME BEFORE! JUST DON'T TAKE TOO LONG ROOKIES!"

Ris: _Holy shit, she just got horny as hell! Might as well take advantage…_

Ris started to push into Ivy, when she stopped him.

Ivy: "I thought you would at least remember foreplay in that amnesiac brain of yours…"

Ivy slowly began lapping at the tip of Ris' dick, sending a tiny bit of heat to her mouth, in order to pleasure him, and not to burn him. Ris started to moan softly as she began taking more of him into her maw. He put his front foot on Ivy's mane and subconsciously pushed her farther onto his length. Ivy started to choke, not expecting this much force from someone like Ris. She began to panic, pawing at is stomach to get him to stop.

Ris: _She feels amazing I wish I could fell like this foreve- wait, is she pawing at me? Crap, that's too far in!_

Ris pulled his cock out of her mouth as she started coughing uncontrollably.

Ris: "I'm sorry, i-it was just instinct!"

Ivy: "Well, now that I know what deepthroat's like, why don't **I** take over here?"

Ivy then got back to expertly sucking his dick, working her tongue around the tip as she sucked.

Ris: "H-How do-does someone as nervous as you learn to blow like this?"

Ivy: "Too many lonely nights in heat will make a fox do whatever she can to get off…"

After only a couple minutes, Ris was already about to blow.

Ris: "I-I… I'm gonna, OOHHH!"

Ris blew a huge load into Ivy's mouth. She tried to swallow, but eventually it overwhelmed her, and she let it squirt over her face and chin.

Ivy: "N-now that I've had my meal, I-I think it's only right that you take a turn…"

Ivy crawled so that her pussy was right above Ris' mouth, and she sat on him.

Ris understood what she wished of him, and he wasn't excited at all.

Ris: _Whelp, not in a position to do anything else, now am I?_

Ris started to lick at the outside of Ivy's cunt, causing her to shudder uncontrollably.

Ivy: "Oohhhh! P-please Ris, no teasing!"

Ris: "Hey you did it to me, I think you deserve it, don't you?"

Ris continued licking around Ivy's hole, occasionally going over her clit, causing her whole body to arch. But soon, he thought enough was enough, ramming his tongue into her as hard as he could which caused her to moan so loudly, he was surprised Loudred didn't hear. He thrust in and out, as fast as his body would let him, trying to lick her clit on the way in. This left her panting and moaning so loud it was almost certain the guild could hear. But all Ris cared about right then, was fucking the Pokemon he loved. Less than a minute later, Ivy was on the brink of release, and Ris was knew it from the unmistakable precum. He shoved his whole tongue into her as he grazed the upper part of his mouth against her clit, sending her over the edge.

Ivy: "RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!"

Her love juices squirted out around his tongue, and surprisingly to Ris, they tasted sweet, almost like candy. Though Ris didn't have to go through being fucked, his tongue was exhausted, so as Ivy went in for a kiss, she easily gained entrance to his inner cavern, only meeting weak resistance. She broke the kiss momentarily.

Ivy: "You up for the real fuck now Ris?"

Ris: "Ye-Yeah I A-"

He was cut off as she re-engaged the kiss, positioning herself over Ris. Ris quickly pulled away.

Ris: "Wait, are you a virgin?"

Ivy: "Of course I am, why?"

Ris: "I think this'll hurt then."

Ivy: "Oh, you still believe those stories? Trust me, it won't hurt me as much as you think it will…"

Ivy let herself drop down onto Ris' cock, as her hymen stretched to accommodate his size. Ris gasped at the sensation of her tight pussy around him, while she was still getting used to the size. It might not hurt like many think to get your hymen broken, you still have to get used to size. Ris waited a bit before asking…

Ris: "Are you ready?"

Ivy nodded, so Ris began to get his rhythm going, going slow, to let her body have a bit more time to get used to the motion.

Ris: _God, why haven't I done this before? Oh wait, I might've before I lost my memory now that I think about it…_

As Ivy got used to the motions, Ris sped up going faster in and out, in and out. Ivy was moaning so load that Ris decided to shut her up with a well placed kiss. They moaned into each other's mouths as they kept fucking like the animals they were. Ivy then sat up into a cowgirl position, trying to hold back orgasm as long as possible. As she bounced up and down, she thought to herself…

Ivy: _I owe everything to Ris, if really wants this, I do owe it to him to give it the best I've got!_

She then got off of Ris' cock, confusing him. She then leaned against one of the tunnel walls, holding her rump high in the air.

Ivy: "Well? What are you waiting for Ris?"

Ris: _She asked it with such a sexy grin, is this right though?... Well I suppose I might as well, I've already taken her virginity._

He positioned himself right at her slit and started thrusting as hard as he could. Ivy yelped, squealed and moaned, not expecting him to go so hard.

Ivy: _I can't hold out much longer at this rate!_

Ris: _I-I… I'm almost there!_

Ivy started pushing back to meet Ris' thrusts, and it wasn't long before they both felt that familiar pressure in their nether regions. There was no pulling out now, Ris thrust as hard and fast as he could into Ivy, until she came, screaming his name. Having her tighten even more around him was just too much for Ris, and he orgasmed mere moments after. They both sat there, staring into each other's eyes, sharing the occasional kiss. That was when the fire on the vine finally went out.

Ivy: "Loudred! I'm untangled!"

Twenty seconds passed, and no response.

Ris: "Why don't we go further down the tunnel, he might've gotten bored and fallen asleep."

As they walked further down the tunnel, Ivy in the lead, Ivy suddenly stopped and started shivering.

Ris: "What's wrong?"

Ivy: "I think you were right about Loudred being asleep, it's the middle of the night Ris!"

Ris: "We were at it **that** long!"

Ivy: "Apparently… let's sneak off to bed Ris, maybe no one remembered we even came down he- ohh, but they would've missed us at dinner. *sigh* Let's just hope we don't get in trouble Ris."

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Loudred: "UP AND AT 'EM! IT'S MORNING!"

Ivy: "Ugh! Good morning, Ris…"

Loudred: "HEY IVY, COULD YOU GO ON AHEAD, I HAVE A FAVOR TO ASK OF RIS!"

Ivy: "Uh, okay…"

Ivy walked down to the main room ready for roll call.

Loudred: "YOU SHOULD BE THANKING ME FOR NOT TELLING CHATOT ABOUT YOUR FRIEND GETTING 'TANGLED'! I EVEN MANAGED TO GET HIM OFF THE BOTTOM FLOOR SO HE COULDN'T HEAR YOU AT ALL!"

Ris: "Wow, I didn't know you heard at all! Thank you for not telling Chatot! How can I repay you?"

Loudred: "I HAVE A FEW IDEAS…"

 ***THE END***

 **If there are enough suggestions, I might make some other Lemons.**

 **Doesn't matter what series!** **J**


End file.
